rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-25177439-20171021060824/@comment-4010415-20171031031533
@Soarel "Do people who make this stupid argument realize that they're shitting on the work that Monty personally wrote and animated himself?" Ehhh, it wasn't all 100% Monty. The whole reason he brought Miles and Kerry on board was because he needed help with the story. He had said he was never good at story stuff. All three of them planned the story together. And even back then, they had a small team of animators, so while Monty was in charge of the majority of the fight scenes, he wasn't animating the whole series alone. But yeah, you are right that Volumes 1 and 2 do have plot. People overlook that because those two volumes didn't focus as heavily on the plot as Volume 3 did, but it's still there, and there are still a lot of important events during V1 and 2 that people overlook. You can't even skip to Volume 3 and know and understand everything you need to because you need Volumes 1 and 2. There's important world-building, and there are important character interactions, character backstories, and plot events. Hell, for example, Yang's whole thing about Raven began in Volume 2, and without Volume 2, her conversation with Qrow about Raven in Destiny would leave you confused. In Volume 1, Blake revealed that she used to be a member of the White Fang, and she explained the history of the White Fang. These are things that you really, really, really need to know. Volume 1 also had Faunus history having to do with Menagerie and the Faunus war. The way I explain it to people is: *The four original trailers are important, canon, and take place before the series, and they each highlight something important about each Team RWBY member's past. *Volume 1 is the introduction. It introduces us to the characters, the world, how the world works, history, some backstory, and the antagonists. *Volume 2 is about getting to know the characters a little more and starting to get into the bigger plot at hand. It sets up for the events in Volume 3. Without it, Volume 3 couldn't have happened the way that it did. *Volume 3 gets more into the meat of the plot, and the antagonists' plans finally take effect. Everything changes in Volume 3, and it is the end of the series' prologue. So, you are completely right about that. I remember hearing/reading that Monty originally wanted to call the four color trailers "Vignettes", but he figured no one would know what a vignette is, so he called them trailers instead. And they really should've been included on Netflix and Crunchy Roll. Back when RWBY was still on Netflix, whenever I found out someone had never seen the trailers, I asked them if they had watched the show on Netflix, and most of the time, their answer was yes. *Facepalm* @SYUTK Indeed, which is why I really, really wish they would explain the White Trailer in-show because we shouldn't be required to read the manga just to understand it and know why she had to fight the Arma Gigas. This is especially since, unlike the trailers, the manga is not free.